Arvel Crynyd/Legends
Arvel Crynyd var en mänsklig man som var ledare för den A-vinge fyllda Green Squadron, vilken tjänstgjorde under Rebellalliansen under det Galaktiska Inbördeskriget. Biografi Under slaget över Endor, ledde Crynyd sin eskader in bland Stjärnkryssarflottan med uppdraget att inaktivera jonkanonerna på tre Stjärnkryssare, för att på sätt ge Home One och resten av Rebellflottan möjligheten att angripa Stjärndreadnoughten Executor. Under slagets höjdpunkt så ledde han ett angrep mot nyckelfunktioner på Executor, i samband med att han slog ut flera av Stjärndreadnoughtens turbolasers, blev hans A-vinge träffat på vänster sida och började spinna ut ur kontroll. Precis efter att Crynyd blivit träffad, sköts Snoke Loran ner bakom honom. Medveten om att hans rymdskepp var kritiskt skadad, lyckades Crynyd få tillbaka tillräckligt med kontroll för att offra sig själv, genom att flyga sin A-vinge rakt in i Executors oskyddade brygga. Det kilformade jaktskeppet penetrerade bryggan och dess stora bränslereserv orsakade en explosion som förintade befälstornet, och dödade Crynyd, Amiral Piett och hela bryggbesättningen på en gång.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Utan någon kontroll, och mitt i en stridsmanöver, kraschade det mäktiga krigsskeppet med Dödsstjärnan II, och vände på så sätt striden. Arv Postumt tilldelad den Nya Republikens Tapperhetsmedalj, vilket var en av den Nya Republikens mest prestigefyllda utmärkelse. Vid sidan av detta, så instiftades en ny utmärkelse för utmärkande tapperhet under rymdstrid i hans minne, vilken fick namnet Crynydutmärkelsen. Efter att man erövrat en ''Imperial''-class Stjärnkryssare vid planeten Milagro namngavs den Crynyd som minne av hans insats. Executor.]] Bakom kameran Hilton McRae som spelade Arvel Crynyd i Jedins Återkomst, återfanns inte i eftertexten. och ska inte blandas ihop med Sila Kott, en liknande A-vingepilot som spelades av en kvinna, men vars repliker var dubbade av en man. Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays, är hans replik “''Three of them coming in, twenty degrees!” bara tillskriven "Red Three", medan hans dödsskrik är tillskriven en “Rebellpilot”.Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays, p. 315 Eftersom Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel återanvände ljudklipp från övriga rotetvåor, så har Crynyd felaktigt fått anropsnamnet "[[Rogue Leader/Legends|''Rogue Leader]]" i bonusuppdragen där man ska förstöra Exectuor. I samma uppdrag så kallar Amiral Ackbar honom bara som ”pilot”. I romanversionen av Jedins Återkomst, så ersätter Crynyd (som Green Leader/Grön Ledare) piloten Jake Farrell från Green Squadron, när Lando Calrissian flyger in i Dödsstjärnan, innan han väljer att återvända till ytan för att lura bort de TIE Fighters som följer efter rebellskeppen.''Return of the Jedi'' novelization, chapter IX Framträdanden *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * *[[Star Wars: Episod VI - Jedins Återkomst|''Star Wars'': Episod VI - Jedins Återkomst]] *''Return of the Jedi'' romanen *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' PhotoComic Källors *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 1'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection'' * }} Noter och referenser